Flowery Sky
by MyLastNameWasDumb
Summary: Sora and Marluxia... yeah, read it. Y-A-O-I! DON'T FORGET THE SHONEN AI! IT'S YAOI! HEY! HEY! IT'S YAOI!
1. so pink

**Hello everyone!! My other attempt at making a story was crap...(that's what I get for using one of my weirdo psychotic dreams that have no plot for a foundation)**

**So now I am going to attempt fan fiction again.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS AND SPECIAL THANKS GO TO HYPERACTIVEICE FOR BOUNCING IDEAS WITH ME AND FIXING MY BRAIN**

**now enjoy... go load yourself with your favorite foods now because you will die soon after reading this(YES I SUCK THAT BAD)**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

I am happy now. At first I was extremely annoyed that Kairi made ME get the flowers for Riku's birthday party.

"It's because you're so feminine, Sora! I know you'll pick the right ones for his birthday!"

At the time, it was VERY upsetting, but i kept it in. Nobody ever wins with that girl. Me and Riku learned that the hard way long time ago.

Well, anyway, here I am. At the flower shop. There is a guy. Not just your run-of-the-mill "oh look, it's a guy!" guy. A hot guy. With awesome pink hair. I could do nothing but stare. He looks at me. He stares back. I keep staring... and staring... and...

"Ummm... May I... help.. you?" He said, looking at me funny.

"Huh...?"

"MAAAAY IIII HEEEELP YOOOOU??" He said it real slow and loud and I snapped out of it.

"AH! Ummmm... I need ... uh... flowers."

"NO FUCKING DUH! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU GO TO A FLOWER SHOP?? CANDY??" He looked annoyed.

I looked at the boxes of heart candy that were right next to him and laughed.

"SH-SHUT UP!!"

"NYEEP!" I flinched, prepared to be hit, he noticed.

"Ummm. Sorry 'bout that... So... you need flowers?"

"Yes..."

"What for?" He was calm again now.

"My friends birthday..."

He sighed. "The ones best for that are over there..." He pointed to the left where the multi-colored flowers were.

While I was over there, I felt as if I were being watched...

I looked over at the flower boy. He quickly stuck his face in a magazine. I also looked away, blushing. I looked at him again and the whole process repeated itself. This happened all through the time I was there.

So, I got the flowers. And at the checkout...

"So... just out of curiosity... what's your name, small-fry?" He smirked at his little joke.

_grrrrr... don't call me that!_

"My name is Sora! What's yours?" I said with the biggest smile, trying not to murder him. I think the corner of my mouth was twitching because he laughed at me.

"Well, Twitchy face, I'm Marluxia!" Yeah. He saw.

"Heheheh... nice to meet you..."

It got quiet. We were staring at each other again. I noticed his face turning pinkish red.

He suddenly gasped, and looked towards the ground, now he was starting to look angery... I still wonder why...

**MARLUXIA'S MIND:**

_DAMMIT! DAMN BRAT!! HE MADE ME BLUSH!! I'M GONNA... DO SOMETHING..._

_shit... I don't wanna hurt him... stupid love... well, I guess I could rape him, it always works in the books..._

**SORA'S MIND:**

_OH MY GOSH! I MADE HIM MAD AGAIN!! HE'S NEVER GONNA LIKE ME NOW!! wait... why am I worried about that?? Oh well... i need to find an excuse to come again... the party is soon... like in five minutes... CRAP_

**THE WORLD AGAIN:**

"Oh, I AM RUNNING LATE! SORRY!! I HAVE TO GO!!" I ran out the door, flowers in hand.

"Uhmm... bye...?" Was all I heard of him.

**MARLUXIA SOLO WORLD:**

"Man, that was awkward... Why did he apologize, anyway? All we were doing was staring at each other... hmmm"

An evil seme smile appears on his face. "From this day forth, he is my prey!! HAAH!" He looks around.

"Ahem. Well now. How will I be doing that again?"

**SORA'S SOLO WORLD AGAIN:**

"Hmmm..."

"What's wrong, Sora?" Riku asked. He noticed the look on my suddenly concerned face.

"Well, I have a bad feeling about something..."


	2. Party Nonsense

**Guess what? I'm not going to say that i do not own kingdom hearts. this is a FANfiction, and I am an american teenager. I am not Japanese. so you figure it out, disclaimer!! :**

**but I will say that I do not own Roxas' personality**

**Or Axel's**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

So... as you know, I am at the party. Let us continue with this curious tale...

"So, Roxas! How are you and Axel doing?" I asked.

"We are doing just fine, you little sarcastic brat!" Roxas replied cheerfully and all smiley like.

"I just wanted to know, jeez!" I said as I sat down next to him on the couch. We were all surrounding Riku, for it was present time!

"What about you, Sora? Did you have any _fun _today?" This is how Riku finds out about my crushes and such, that is because that is the first thing i think about when he says _fun_ in that weird way like Joey on friends whenever he makes toast sound wrong. . .

"TOAST!"

"What the hell, Sora?!" Crud. I screamed toast in Roxas' ear. He grabbed my shirt and just about punched me when Axel came out of the bathroom.

"Riku! What the hell did you make them do while I was gone?"

"How the hell is it my fault??"

"Because this always happens around you!"

"Are you saying I'm yaoi-obsessed?"

"Ahahaha! Yaoi! That's guy on guy, right? Nope! No yaoi from me ever! Heheheh...." My face was turning red.

Riku pounced on top of me with his face too close for comfort.

"AHA! So I was right! You _did _have some _fun!_"

"NO! I am so not like that! I just saw a person when I went to get flowers and-and-and-"

"Wait, what did this person look like? Did he work there??" Axel cut in.

"Verypink-yesheworkedthere-andhowthehelldidyouknowitwasaguy?!?!?" Now my face was redder than roses...ironic...

"Ooohhhh, so, you met Marlooooosha?" Axel said in a Japanese accent.

"HUH?"

"Marluxia! He's a buddy of mine! Did he turn our innocent little Sora gay? What do you think, Roxas?"

"I think Sora wants to do _this _and _that _with Marlooooosha!"

"Oh, so you mean, M-A-N-S-E-X, right, Roxas?"

My nose started bleeding at that. It was _true dammit_! I ran to the bathroom.

"Aaaaww! Sora done R-U-N-O-F-T!"

"Zip it, Axel!" I screamed from the bathroom. I could hear Roxas and Riku laughing in amusement of my fruitless high-pitched screaming.

----------TIME FOR MARLUXIA WORLD:----------

Marluxia was tapping his pen on the counter. He sneezed and it fell to the floor. He went all the way around to the other side, bent over to pick it up, then his cell phone rang. He jumped and hit his head.

"#$%!?!? Dang phone!! HELLO??"

"What's up, Marlooooosha?"

"Ugh, hi Axel. What do you want?"

"Awww! You don't love me anymore? I blame Sora!"

"Wait, Sora? The twitchy twerp?" Marluxia's voice squeeked un-intentionally.

"Ah, so you two _did _meet! Guess what?"

"Uhh, what?" Marluxia was glad that this was over the phone, considering that his face was turning the _most wonderful _shade of pink.

"He's bleeding to death in Riku's bathroom!"

"Axel, who are you talking to??" The flower boy heard Sora's voice in the background.

"Who? Tell me! Give me that phone! I must clear my name! You made me sound suicidal!"

-------back in Sora land!-------

"Hello? Who are you? It was a nosebleed! I swear! We were talking about this guy from the flower-"

"Me? It's Marluxia, you twitchy twerp! Is your nose okay?" Marluxia managed to sound calm and cool.

"Uh-uhm yeahs... s-so, how are you?"

"Great, I made you have a nosebleed. And I now know that you are the one that made me sneeze. Then you worked as a team with Axel to make me bump my head. How wonderful."

"How could I have-"

"Shut up. Give the phone back to Axel."

I obeyed instantly. I had practically confessed my love to him. I just huddled on the ground waiting for nothing but hatred to be confessed to me.

"Hey, Riku! Who gave you this new chair?"

"Roxas...I'm not a chair..."

"I don't know! Maybe it was Phantom Thief Dark? He's so sneaky!"

"Whatever. I don't care. I'm a chair, a comfy chair."

"You've got that right, chair!"

The things I do for love of friends...

"Really? Ok! See you in a bit, Marlooooosha!.....What?....Why not? I like that nick-name!......Fine, see ya soon, Marly!......Awww, I can't call you that, either? Fine, then, bye!"

I heard Axel ending his conversation with Marluxia. What was he doing? What was he _planning?_ That guy is unpredictable!

"Hey, Roxas? What is your lover planning?"

Roxas smacked me. "OW! Seriously! Without smacking me! What the heck is he planning?"

Roxas looked over at Axel. "Ah, he has that _look_ on his face!"

"What does that mean?"

"He's planning something!"

"I knew that already!"

"That's all I can tell you, other than it's gotta be good!"

"Huuuh..." I just decided to give up on reason. Everyone started playing video games as I continued my position of the chair. I looked around at everyone. Wait a minute, where the hell is Kairi? She makes me get flowers for this party and I am pretty dang sure I'm about to get rejected by the flower boy as a result, and she's not here? Whatever. I don't care. It's happened before. It's not her fault. Mabey she just had somwhere to be... I should really blame myself for being so dang annoying. I kept making his face red with anger! Do I even know how to calm the heck down? I just get so nervous.....

My self-loathing session was interrupted by a door bell.

"Okay, Roxas! Go get a real chair. This one has a place to go!" Said Axel.

"Wait, where am I going? Chairs don't go places!" I was in a daze from being in deep thought. How long was I watching them play video games and hating myself? Huh.

"Oh. Now I understand what your plan was! Bye-bye, Mr. Chair! Go get the door." I was set free and Axel was condemned to Roxas's butt on his back.

"Yay! My turn to be a chair!" Axel cheered.

I sighed and opened the door without bothering to look through the peep-hole. I froze.

"Hello." That was all Marluxia said before he pulled me outside and shut the house's door. I heard a "HAVE FUN!" from inside. I do not know which one that was, but when I find out who, I will get them.


	3. oh, my

**Guess what? I'm not going to say that i do not own kingdom hearts. this is a FANfiction, and I am an american teenager. I am not Japanese. so you figure it out, disclaimer!! :**

**but I will say that I do not own Roxas' personality**

**Or Axel's**

**AND you people who care all deserve an apology for me like, never updating. I neglected to do that last chapter. SORRY PEOPLE~~~~~  
**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

All I could do is stare. And stare. And stare some more. Marluxia's face turned pink. He grabbed my shoulders and got in my face.

"What the heck is your problem? Do you have staring issues???" I made him mad at me again.

My face turned very red and I gasped. I looked around for the words I needed to say to him.

"Look, I don't know what's going on. I don't know what Axel is trying to do, but I know that you're going to say something along the lines that you hate me, so just save your breath. I've had people say it to me many times before. I Understand. Just please don't make this any worse for me, please..."

"Why would I drive thirty minutes over here to say that I hate you? I could have chosen not to come at all if I hated you!" That was an actual surprise.

He stared into my eyes for a long time. He was so close I could smell him, he smelled like flowers. He leaned in a little closer to my face and paused for a moment. Was he _trying _to give me another nosebleed???

"Go, get in the car...now. We're going somewhere." He whispered. I got in the car. I wondered if it would have been wise to ask where before I got in. He started the car. Too late now. I looked over at him. His face was very pink. Did he mean to do something else earlier when he leaned in so close to me? I studied his features closely as he was driving. How can a guy look so manly with pink hair. I have brown hair, and people still call me a girl!

"So, I didn't really get enough time to figure out what to do... What IS there to do at 2 PM in the afternoon...? Hello? HeeeelOOOoooo? Sora?"

"Huh? Things to do at 2 PM.... Uhhm..."

Marluxia sighed,"Geeze, you really are a nervous wreck. Too much, too fast? Did Axel not tell you I was coming to get you? That's so like him. Sarcastic dork." He looked at me,"Let's complain about Axel, that'll be a good date!" He said laughing. I blushed and looked down. "What? He didn't even mention that you were at least going on a date? No wonder you seemed so surprised when you opened the door...I'll kill Axel for you."

There was more silence. Marluxia seemed a bit more relaxed, now that he single-handedly figured out what was wrong with me.

He parked the car. We were at a park. There was nobody there, it was kinda cold out. He didn't leave the car.

"So, what exactly were you thinking of while you were staring at me?"

"I was thinking of...how manly you look..." I edited what I was thinking _exactly_.

"Hmm..." He smiled and closed his eyes, "Despite my pink hair...?"

"Heh, yeah..." I was still a bit nervous.

"Well, let's go play..." We got out of the car. The wind blew and I shivered. I had been running around without a jacket all day. Marluxia looked at me in disbelief.

"Argh! You don't have a jacket and I took you to the dang park! How oblivious can I be??" He opened the back door of his car and started rummaging around. "There you are!" He handed me a huge cloak, huge to me, anyway. I put it on me. the sleeves were almost twice as long as my arms, and the rest of it almost dragged on the ground. I recognized it from somewhere else.

"I think I saw one of these one day when I was visiting Roxas. Axel had it on and he left to go somewhere..."

"It's our occult club uniform. Me, Axel, and a bunch of our friends and frenemies are in it. Roxas used to be, but he left. He said it was stupid."

"That sounds interesting... can I join?"

"NO. You're too innocent. I don't want you to be scarred for life if we actually see a ghost for once, or get kidnapped by aliens, or get possessed by the evil tails doll!"

We sat down on a couple's swing as he spoke. I nearly tripped getting on when he said 'evil tails doll'. He caught me and sat me sideways on his lap. This made our faces very close as he held onto me. "What's an evil tails doll?"

"Sshh! Speak too much of him and he will curse you!" He had a playful smile on his face and a finger on my mouth. I felt strangley relaxed now. I just layed my head on his shoulder. It was hard, but I didn't care. He held me tighter and I held on as he started swinging. I kinda felt like a child, with my hands to my chest and the overly large sleeves of the cloak. I started blushing and tried to use those sleeves to hide it.

Marluxia chuckled, "You are so _cute_..." He kissed my forehead. My cheeks reddened more. He laughed lightly, "I think enjoy making you blush..." He stopped swinging and stared at me for a long moment, I didn't think that my cheeks could get any redder. I was wrong.

He pulled away one of my arms and started slowly kissing me on the lips. I kissed back. This lasted several minutes. He pulled away a few inches looking down and still holding my wrist. After a minute he gently let me have my arm back and he sat up straight with his face red. I just stared at him. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

He finally looked down. "Oops... heheh, too much too fast again, big time."

"What? Whaddya mean?"

"I think I made you blush a little too much, maybe I shoulda asked before I just randomly kissed you like that..."

"I don't understand what you're talking about though, I liked that..."

"I know." he said smiling, "I know you loved it. Your nose is bleeding..."

I sat up straight, "Oh, no! I'll get it all over your cloak!"

The pink-haired man laughed, "So? The thing is pitch black, no one would notice! But we should take care of that nose. I'm afraid I don't have any tissues in the car, though, so you'll just have to come to my place to clean up!"

Before I could say anything he held on to me and stood up. He started carrying me to the car.

"Y-you don't have to carry me!"

"Yes I do, I injured you. You are in no condition to walk." He smiled jokingly.

"What does my nose have to do with _walking??_" I could feel the blood passing my lip.

"Keep your head looking towards the sky, Sora." Ha, ha. Very funny. I obeyed anyway. He set me on my feet and opened the passanger door. I got in, still looking up, while Marluxia took over from there. He buckled me in and made the seat lean back so I wouldn't hurt my neck from staring up at a 90 degree angle. He wiped away some of the blood on my face with part of the cloak's large hood. He put his hand on my cheek and stared at me a while.

"Your nosebleed is already slowing down..." He kissed me on the lips once again, more slowly than the first time, and closed the car door. He got in on his side and started the car.


	4. Hello

**Guess what? I'm not going to say that i do not own kingdom hearts. this is a FANfiction, and I am an american teenager. I am not Japanese. so you figure it out, disclaimer!! :**

**but I will say that I do not own Roxas' personality**

**Or Axel's**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

At Marluxia's house, I ran directly to the bathroom as soon as I was told where it was. I took off the large cloak and began washing blood off my face. I looked in the mirror. I really do look like a nervous wreck. There has not been one single time today that I have looked in a bathroom mirror without a nosebleed. It made me think of the reason for those nosebleeds and I started blushing again. I took a bunch of tissues and clamped onto my nose as the realization of where I was exactly sunk in. I was in _his _house. In his bathroom. I looked around, what an unusual place to have live flowers.

"Hey, your not bleeding to death in there, are you?" Marluxia opened the door and laughed. "Do you ever stop blushing for more than thirty minutes?"

"Ah! A-am I really that bad!?"

"It's not a particularly bad thing, at least until you have a nosebleed." He grabbed my free hand and started dragging me. "C'mon, you should lay down."

"Y-yeah, I guess..." He dragged me to the living room as I trotted like a child, trying to keep up with his pace. He grabbed a pillow off the chair and sat down on his love seat. He put the pillow on his lap and looked up at me and patted on it, smiling.

I let out a nervous sigh and laid down with my head on the pillow. The thing was really soft, and I felt oddly stressed from all the things that happened in one day. Marluxia was rubbing my shoulder and scratching my head. He had the T.V. on the weather channel. The combination was making me more and more relaxed, I nearly fell asleep. I probably would have, too, had he not moved his hand to rub on my side. It tickled. I curled up and laughed while falling off the love seat. I landed in front of him. My cheeks were red again. I sat up with my knees to my chest and tried to pout at him. But I laughed.

Marluxia smiled. "My, I didn't know you were so ticklish!" He got on the floor and started attacking me. He straddled me so I couldn't get away. He seemed to be on a mission to find every tickle friendly spot on me. When it felt like I was gonna explode from laughing he finally stopped. He laughed contently and smiled.

"Your nose bleeding issues must be gone for the day!" He said as he pinned down my arms.

"A-a-uhm..." I started a stutter fit. What the heck was he trying to do?

"Don't worry, I promise not to rape you..." He kissed me, hard. I ignored the feeling of my cheeks changing colours and an full-out make-out session started. I'm not completely sure how much time passed before someone waltzed through the door and saw us.

"HEll-OOO!" I heard Axel say.

"Ngh!" My eyes shot open. I couldn't say anything, Marluxia didn't bother to stop yet. Did he even notice Axel?

"Marluxia, aren't you even going to stop that to say hello to your friends? Did you forget that we were holding our occult club meeting here today?"

Marluxia finally stopped, panting. He looked up at the bewildered man with silver hair. "Huh? When did you guys get here? I thought the meeting started at eight..."

The silver-haired guy mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, "That's not really a hello..."

"Hey, Sherlock! Look at the clock!" Said a highly amused Axel. "Isn't it way past your bedtime, Sora?" It was a bit after eight. Marluxia looked at the clock.

"Well, well, guess I lost track of time." Marluxia said, still on top of me and holding me down.

"A-um... Marluxia? C-C-Can you... uhmm..."

"Huh? What's the matter, Sora? Oh, oops."

"Marloosha! Get offa him! He's bleeding to death again!"

"EH? Again?" Marluxia got off and I shot to the bathroom.

When I got back we all sat in a circle. Apparently, this was the small group of the occult club that either didn't have allergies concerning flowers or had time to come.

"Hey, you! Bookworm! Introduce yourself! Sora doesn't know you!" Axel said.

"That's a pretty good idea. Hello, Sora, my name is Zexion. I am the leader of the occult club."

"Uh... Hello Zexion, nice to meet you." I laughed nervously. Zexion smiled and poked Marluxia on the shoulder. "See? Sora knows how to say hello."


	5. bed

**Guess what? I'm not going to say that i do not own kingdom hearts. this is a FANfiction, and I am an american teenager. I am not Japanese. so you figure it out, disclaimer!! :**

**but I will say that I do not own Roxas' personality**

**Or Axel's**

**took me forever to update again ;_; please enjoy  
**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Due to Marluxia's rule about me and occult club, nothing happened with a wigi board. I was slightly disappointed, but I would probably have ended up cursed or something if I saw a ghost. Instead, everyone played scrabble for hours on end. I lost count of how many times Zexion won. At about one in the morning, I fell asleep. I got woken up an hour later when Axel finally gave up on trying to beat Zexion and they left.

"Hey, Marloosha! Get that kid to bed! See ya later!" Axel yelled.

"Stop calling me that!" Maruxia said annoyed.

"It was nice meeting you, Sora. Get your sleep." Zexion said with a yawn.

I rubbed my eyes, "G'night everyone..." I fell onto the couch as the door shut. Marluxia knelt down next to me and pinched my cheek.

"You're not sleeping on the couch." He swooped me up and started walking.

"Huh...? Where are you taking me?"

"BED. I'm too tired to drive you home." He turned into a room that smelled heavily of roses. He sat me down on the bed and rummaged around in one of his drawers and handed me a huge shirt. "Use this to sleep in so that your cloths don't smell bad when you go home..." Said Marluxia, his face turning nearly as pink as his hair. I blushed and looked away as I tugged on my sleeve. Marluxia smiled and sat next to me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Just change. I'll look away. I have to change, too. Tell me when you're decent, kay?" He whispered in my ear. "O-Okay!" I blushed and turned around to get dressed. I put on the gigantic shirt. It went down to my knees. I still kinda felt weird, considering I wasn't wearing pants. "I'm dressed." Marluxia crawled over to the side of the bed I was on and hugged me from behind and kissed me on the neck. "Time for bed." All of the sudden I didn't really want to sleep that much. He turned off the bedside lamps and we got under the covers. He held me close to him and kissed me on the forehead. I couldn't believe that I had only known him for a day. I actually didn't mind. I couldn't be more comfortable. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hmm, and here I thought you were tired, my little spaz. Haven't you lost enough blood for a day?"

"...uh...no?" A flat out lie on my part.

"BEEP. I'm afraid the answer to that question was 'yes, it's time for bed anyway.' Some people have to get up in the morning- later this morning, really." He said, pinching my cheek.

"Hey, I do to! I have school- AH!"

"Ack! That's right! DUH! You're no older than Roxas, are you??"

"Yeah but- that's okay right?"

"Issue is that you have school and you were up way too late! And if your no older than Roxas.... You're not living alone, are you?"

"Well, kinda... I barely ever see my parents, only on holidays, really..."

Marluxia tightened the grip on me that had loosened during conversation, "Oh, is that so? Hmmm... Well, you have school tomarrow/today, so I'll drive you in the morning. Sleep deeply so you can pay attention."

"Yeah..." I yawned.

"Do we have to pick anything up for school tomorrow?"

"No..."

"Whew, okay. Sleep tight..."

I was so tired at this point, I felt limp as a ragdoll. But Marluxia felt tense. I wondered why but no longer had the energy, so I let sleep take me.


	6. Issues

**Guess what? I'm not going to say that i do not own kingdom hearts. this is a FANfiction, and I am an american teenager. I am not Japanese. so you figure it out, disclaimer!! :**

**but I will say that I do not own Roxas' personality**

**Or Axel's**

**Axel: And now, a chapter in MARLOOOOOSHAAAAAA'S point of view! Don't get confused!  
**

**Marluxia: Will you stop it with those nicknames? I'm not in the mood...**

**Axel: But your name is really supposed to be pronounced that way...**

**Marluxia: ...  
**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Breakfast:**

We sat at the kitchen table with our cereal, I was surprised that we were able to get up early enough to even have a breakfast. The little spaz slept like a log, so he's energetic. I, on the other hand, rested like a leaf on a very, very windy day.

I had issues with myself the entire night. I thought a relationship like this only existed in manga. I mean, Sora's no older than Roxas, who is 14. Which makes 21 year old Axel a pedo. And since I'm, well, a bit _older_ than Axel, that makes me more of a pedo than _he_ is. Why didn't Sora's age ever cross my mind? I never once thought that he was _too young_ for me, even though he's so childish. I'm an idiot. A class-A idiot.

Sora noticed that I wasn't eating. "Hey, Marluxia? Are you alright?" He asked as he tipped his head over to the side. I looked up at him thoughtfuly, "Just tired..."

"Aw, that's too bad..."

There was a knock at the door, I quickly got up to answer the door so that Sora would not have time to say anything else. I opened the door and saw Axel and Roxas.

"Hello, Marlooooosha! Man, you look tired! Did you spend all night hiding Sora's body after he bled to death or something?"

I just stared at him. He seriously thought that, didn't he? "No."

"Oh, is he still here?"

I nodded. Roxas went to find Sora in the kitchen. Axel got really close to my face. "MAAAARLOOOSHAAAA! MARLOOSHA! .SHA!"

"...yes?"

"WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING ANGRY, DAMMIT?!?!"

I sighed and looked to make sure Sora wasn't in earshot, "I'm just..."

"A pedophile like me?" Axel smirked.

"Not proud of it..."

"Oh," Axel's eyes opened wide with surprise. "Well, it's like an hour before you have to go to work, so take it easy, I'll take Sora to school!" Axel smiled. I was about to protest. Cars are highly flammible. They explode. "You need sleep, my friend. Me and Roxas will stop by later. No casualties, I promise!"

I sighed, "Fine." I would probably kill me and Sora both, anyway, trying to drive in this condition.

"Hurry up, Sora! We're gonna be late!" I heard Roxas say. I heard a loud smack.

"Yeeow! Alright, alright!" Sora and Roxas came running in, Sora rubbing a big red mark on his arm where Roxas must have hit him. Sora looked so cute, pouting at Roxas. I had to resist the urge to kiss him.

But I couldn't. This would not help my delima. I held his face in my hands and kissed him on the lips. How is it possible to love someone this much and hate yourself with equal intensity? It sucks. But at the moment I didn't care. I let him out of the kiss after five seconds.

He laughed a light, pure laugh and smiled, blushing, "I hope you get better, Marluxia." Then he kissed me on the cheek and ran out the door to go have some sort of epic-battle with Roxas- revenge for the arm, I guessed. The little spaz is getting more and more daring with me.

Work was hellish, but at least business was slow today. It was just standing around alone, giving me too much time to think, that really got to me. It made my seven hour shift feel like eternity. I was glad when I finally got to go home. I don't quite remember driving on the way, but I eventually found myself on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Thinking about everything and nothing, I just laid there with my arm on my forehead. Since I was too deep in thought thinking about nothing in particular, I flew off the couch when the doorbell rang. I landed on the ground head first and cursed. Axel took that as a welcome into my home and barged in the door, Roxas quietly followed.

"No suicide by head banging." Axel said as he helped me off the floor. "Gee, you look worse than this morning." I just sighed and took my position on the couch again, "I don't like what I'm doing, but I can't stop."

Axel sat in a chair and rested his head in his hands and looked at me, "You know, you're just being hard on yourself. What are you so upset about? So there's a few years between you and Sora! So what?"

"His innocence. I'll take it away from him. It's not for him. I'll just make him mature beyond his age."

Roxas sat down in the chair on the other side of the couch. "No. You can't say that. It's not true. I go to school with him. Despite the fact he got to bed late, he was more hyper than usual. He actually did a class presentation without freaking out. The teacher had a HEART ATTACK. If ANYTHING, that boy has gotten more childish. It's all your fault. You nearly killed my teacher. That's what you should be upset about." Roxas laughed.

"Yeah, Marluxia, if you think your serious attitude is going to bring _that _kid down, you're **dead wrong.**" Axel said with a smirk.


	7. the future

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. There. I said it. Are you happy disclaimer????? *sobs* ARE YOU HAPPY???????**

**Just how long has it been since I last updated??? I need to check that.**

**I just re-read my story today. It both made me chuckle and annoyed with errors that I found XD but this is my first fan fiction. My first child. I will not change it for I love it so.**

**But it at least deserves an ending, doesn't it???  
**

* * *

Two years!

It has been two ENTIRE years!

They flew by so fast! I have been living with Marluxia for two short wonderful years! It makes me grateful that my parents are never in town for once.

I feel like I've grown, but also like I haven't aged. It's hard to explain! I am me, but new and improved? You'll understand after this!

"Hey Marluxia! Guess what??" I pounced on him as soon as I walked into the door.

"Gah! What is it, my hyper prince?" Marluxia said sweetly as we hit the floor. I pulled the thick booklet out of my bag and gave it to him.

"Hmmm? What's this? 'Peter Pan'... you're in a play???" He asked, sitting up straight in surprise.

"Yes! I got the main part! I'M PETER PAN!!!" I skipped around the room singing. He caught me and stared into my eyes, smiling.

"According to Roxas, you didn't even have the guts to stand in front of a class room a couple years ago," he said. He pinched my cheek playfully and said, "Perhaps all your shyness has bled out!"

"Considering the fact that he hasn't NOT had a nosebleed since he got here, I'll take that as a fact!" Good 'ol Axel walked in. He mouthed the words 'dead wrong' at Marly and smiled happily. I could never tell you what that meant, he's so sarcastic that I wonder how I even understand half his jokes.

-Marluxia-

Sora looks so cute when he's confused. His eyes are so expressive. I can see why he got the part as he starts smiling again.

"I'm guessing Roxas told you?" he asked.

"Yep!" was Axel's reply.

"Is everyone going to come to the show???" Sora was practically jumping up and down. Not that it really matters, but aren't normal 16 year olds supposed to be a little more calm?

"Nope! Not Larxene, but Riku said he swore on his unborn child's life that he'd be there." Axel said, grinning. We are not going to explain these matters here, for that is an ENTIRELY DIFFERENT story.

In the past couple years, a lot has changed among us members of the occult club. It seemed that as soon as one of us left, we just started dropping, one by one! No, not one by one, but in pairs. Axel left after Roxas, Zexion left after Demyx (this was bound to happen. Music and books go well together), me and Larxene don't get along, and since everyone else stopped caring we just disbanded.

Sora, of course, has changed a lot. He has nosebleeds still, but he tries things (he _is _a teenage boy, after all). I may not be able to resist until he is 18, like I planned. It really gets me when he nips at my ear! Gah! He's getting braver and braver with me. He's a hyper, brave, little, horny teenager!!

-Axel-

Dead wrong, Marluxia, dead wrong! We all went to the play, and Sora couldn't have been better. Obviously, I cannot see into the future, but I can guess at it. It's my turn to narrate, so I can say what I want.

I am guessing by the looks Sora was giving to Marluxia when I dropped them off, and how tired they were when I saw them the next day (and the fact that Sora DOES NOT lack in hyperness from lack of sleep only), they did the no-no. I now deem Sora 100% jail bait.

Now, the future. I am positive those two will never separate. Them separating is about as likely as me telling you what ever happened to Kairi. Everybody knows but you. How does that feel, dear reader? Mwahahahaha....

And they lived happily ever after.

THE END.

* * *

**Speaking of Kairi, no one actually asked about her XD**

**But anyway, my baby is complete. The longest fan fiction I ever wrote as of March 2010, as well as my first. Let me know how much you hated it or loved it, but please be tasteful in your choice of words. If you want to be mean at least make it over-the-top and funny X3**

**I'm probably going to write another fan fiction branching off of this one, so look out for it if you liked Flowery Sky~  
**


	8. NEW STORY! SAME PEOPLE YOU LOVE! :D

**Hey there! Remember when I said that I was going to make a story branched off of this one? Well, the first chapter is up!**

**This one here is in Riku's point of view, and it's another love story :3 a very different one, though.**

**Very, very different...**

**And it is called.....**

**Striking Ground**

**Love it or hate it, either way, my favorite thing to call people lately is hellcat...**

**HAVE FUN WITH IT!  
**


End file.
